Dance contest
by Tray D. Sheila
Summary: What happens when the annual dance contest on the Moby Dick has two new contestant? Will the same winners re-claim their title? Or will those two turn the tables around? Well, read and get the answer. Characters: Marco, Ace, Thatch, Izo, Haruta, OC.
1. Chapter 1

I know, it's been a long while since I last published a story. Also, this is actually one I had lied around for a few months, just been busy with other stuff. However, now I got some time, I thought I would give it to you. Just some fluff this time.

Have fun.

Marco groaned annoyed as he looked at his calendar. It was the time of the year he hated most. This moth was dedicated as the dance month on the Moby Dick and it would end with a dance contest. Each division commander would pick out the best dancers, let them train and enter the competition. The commanders would have their own dance contest. Marco was not a fan of this tradition, but Izo was firm on this one.

Well, at least he wouldn't have to take care of two divisions this year. Ace was now the commander of the second division and Marco felt relieved. It was annoying enough he had to participate, but to actually lead two divisions into the contest was hell. Especially because it was either Izo's or Thatch's or Haruta's division winning the contest. Yet this year he would see what Ace were cable of and also his twin, Ann.

He closed his door and went to one of the two dance halls. His division would have it for the next four hours. Better get this over with, he thought and entered the room. His whole division was waiting for him, chattering with each other. Only Ann seemed to have something else to do, as she was stretching her muscles. Her slim appearance made people think she was not a good fighter, but Marco knew better. She was like a devil in disguise of an angel and her kicks was bone crushing.

"Let's get started, yoi," Marco said.

The division divided itself into smaller groups of ten. The music started and they danced. Marco made notes, not really that interested. Sure some from his division was good dancers, but he had too much work to actually help them train properly and he wasn't the best teacher anyway. Well, at least they didn't end last.

He was already tired as half of them had danced. He had so far only three on his list and he needed at least five. The past year he had lost one of his best dancers, which was sad and he had to choose another to dance. He watched Ann from the corner of his eyes. She was doing some exorcise in the corner. She was in the last group.

Almost three hours had passed and Marco had chosen four people and there was only one last group. He had two in reserve. As the music started, the group started to dance, but soon all stopped up, looking at Ann. She was dancing better than anyone so far and she had grace. Marco stared at her, while her body seemed to move on its own, her face at peace and with a small smile on her lips, her eyes shining brightly. He stopped the music after a few minutes and asked the crowd to sit.

"So I've come up with the five that should dance. Leika, Julie, Chris, Stephen and Ann. The latter will be the lead dancer. Any objections, yoi?" Marco said.

None said anything. Normally Leika was the lead dancer, but after seeing Ann dance, all was silently agreeing she should lead this year and all other years. Blushing Ann smiled shyly. Dancing was her passion and she actually used some moves when fighting. Actually, she and Ace did so, though Ace wasn't as passionately about dancing as her.

"Good. We have this hall every day from 7 pm to 9 pm. I want to see you five tomorrow at 7 pm, yoi," Marco said.

With that all left the room. Ann however, stayed behind, stretching her muscles once more. Marco looked at her, waiting. He was really curious to know where she had learnt to dance like this. She smiled brightly to him, as she turned her face to him and he smiled back, smitten by her smile. It was something her and Ace was good at. Smitten people around with their smile.

"You're good, yoi," he commented.

"I love to dance. As kids, we used to dance all the time, when we wasn't hunting or causing trouble in town," she said.

"You and Ace danced, yoi?"

She smiled. "Yes. Though he isn't a passionate as I, he's still good. Makino-san taught us some dancing techniques, though most I've picked up around the world, when we travelled," she said.

"I didn't know, yoi," he said.

"Well, you should try and watch my moves when we fight. You'll see that we use the techniques in our fighting style," she said and finished her stretching.

"I might, yoi," he said and gestured her to go first.

Grinning, she left the room. Marco looked after her and a little hope bloomed in his chest. Maybe they could make it into top 5 this year. Ann was good and she was passionate. Izo would sulk a little, but she was in Marco's division, because she was one hell of a fighter. Maybe he had to watch her fight a little more closely.

-x-

Ann went through the songs they could choose along with the other four. She sighed and then she turned to her group.

"Let me see your freestyle dance. I want to know what kind of dance you have in your heart," she said.

Shrugging, Leika started. Ann watched her closely, while writing some notes down. Then Julie, Chris and Stephen danced for her. She went over her notes and after a few minutes, she smiled, picking a song.

"This will be our song. I've analyzed your styles and then held it up against mine and each other. This song will complement our different styles and I can do choreography to it," she said.

Leika looked at the song and frowned. "The beat is difficult," she said.

"Not really. Now listen, before you dance, your muscles needs to warm up. I will use today to show you some warm up moves and then you should dance like you love. No pressure the next two days, only bringing out your passion," she said.

Leika looked at her with slight distrust. "Are you sure? I mean, normally we all come up with the moves," she said.

"I don't want to be the newcomer taking your routine, but what's the highest place you got in this competition?" Ann asked.

"Well, only the top five will be mentioned and we haven't got into the top five," Julie said.

Ann nodded. "Dancing is my passion and while travelling with my brother, I won several dancing competition. I've been dancing as soon as I could walk," she said.

"Really? Leika, we might get a chance to get into the top 5," Chris said.

Leika nodded. "So far our efforts have not brought us far. Let's try your suggestion."

Ann smiled and then showed them the moves to warm up, before letting them dance their heart out, while she made more notes and also danced her heart out, showing them some of her moves.

-x-

Marco looked up from his paperwork and hissed. He had completely forgotten the time and now it was 8.30 pm. he rushed toward the dance hall, hearing the music there. As he entered it, he saw how the five just were dancing like no tomorrow. There was nothing in sync or so and he frowned. Ann didn't seem to lead them at all.

"Sorry I'm late, yoi," Marco said.

"Commander. No problem. Ann got this," Leika said.

"Doesn't look like it, yoi," he said.

"Trust her. We do," Chris said.

He nodded. "If you say so, yoi," he said.

"Don't you have to practice too?" Ann asked.

He shrugged. "I'm not that good at dancing, yoi."

"Want to give the others a heart attack?" she grinned.

He gazed at her, his interest peeked. "What do you mean, yoi?"

"Well, I was thinking of teaching you to dance. Ace told me that Izo and Thatch had said they felt sorry for me, for being on your team. I will show them they have to be sorry for not having me on their team, and what better way than teaching you to dance?" she grinned.

"That's a great idea. They would surely be shocked," Stephen grinned.

Marco actually like that idea. It was tempting and well, maybe he could use some moves in his fighting style, just like Ace and Ann did. You never got too old to learn and he would love to shut up the teasing from Thatch and Izo that he was a clutch on a dance floor.

"Teach me, yoi," he said.

 **Thatch:** We should totally have this kind of contest.

 **Ace:** Wait, what? Hell no. I don't dance.

 **Izo:** You stand no chance anyway.

 **Haruta:** This do sound like fun.

 **Marco:** You got to be kidding me, yoi.

 **Me:** I wouldn't mind watching you guys dance.

 **Thatch** : You just love to watch us move that booty. *winks*

 **Ace:** Or make a fool out of ourselves.

 **Haruta:** Maybe both.

 **Me:** Maybe~

 **Marco:** Let's stop the talk here, yoi.

 **Izo:** Dear reader, leave a review if you liked this


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter here

Ace gazed at his sister. She had actually bloomed over the past eight months. Especially now and he couldn't help but chuckle. He knew she had planned something special for the dance contest. She was good, though so far she had hid how good she was. It would be so fun to see her in the competition and to see how Izo, Thatch and Haruta would react. After all, the three of them shared the top three in the three categories. Best dancing group, best dancing commander and best individual dancer.

"What's up?" Thatch asked Ace.

"Uh, nothing. Just thinking of something from my childhood," he lied flawless.

"Tell," Haruta said.

"It was just the time where Ann was kicking ass, showing the scumbags she wasn't a weak and innocent girl," he said and chuckled at that memory.

"How old was she and what scumbags are we talking about?" Thatch asked, dreading the answer.

"I think we were 11 or so. The scumbags were the outcast and outlaws of Goa Kingdom, some rapist, though we didn't know then, murderer and thieves," Ace shrugged.

"Wait what? You were up against rapists, murderer and thieves at the age of 11?" Haruta yelled shocked, making all look at the trio.

Ace tilted his head. "Well, actually from the age of 5, but yeah. Is that really bad?"

"That's definitely not normal. You should be playing around and be in school at that age. Not fighting scumbags," Thatch said.

Ace shrugged. "It was how it was. After all, we did live with mountain bandits," he said.

Thatch and Haruta stared at the teen with disbelief and slight pity. Ace didn't notice that at all. He thought it was normal to some degree and had shrugged it off. It was more what he had heard about his father that still haunted him in his sleep.

"You got to be kidding right? That's definitely not normal," Thatch said.

"So? We did survive and it made us stronger," Ace said, before getting a fit.

Thatch shook his head. Definitely not normal and he felt sorry for Ace and Ann. He wondered just how harsh their life had been. Living with mountain bandits and fighting scumbags had been a part of their life since they were kids. That was just so sick.

-x-

Ann was standing at the railing, staring at the sea. Suddenly someone hugged her gently from behind and she tilted her head to see Haruta. She wondered what this was about, as he mumbled _I'm so sorry._ As he let go, she turned to him, eyebrows raised.

"What are you sorry about?" she asked.

"That you had to grow up with bandits and fight scumbags," he said.

She sighed and let a hand go through her strawberry-blond hair. So Ace had let some story of their childhood slip? That idiot.

"Don't be, Haruta. It's in the past and I've become stronger. Those scumbags were nothing against the animals of the mountain. They were easily twice as big as normal animals," she said.

He blinked a few times. "EH?"

She chuckled. "I'm fine and I'm stronger thanks to the hard life we had as kids. Besides, we are D.'s and Jiji once told us that D.'s are unusual and stronger than the average person. Seeing how much energy and the strength we had, it did made sense that we lived in such rough environment," she said.

He shook his head. "You are not normal," he mumbled.

She chuckled and looked back at the sea. "What is normal anyway?" she whispered.

Haruta looked at her, but she was now lost in thoughts. Her face looked distant and kind of sad. He just wanted her to be happy. Suddenly her face lit up and she was smiling, as if she remembered some happy moments. The smile suited her.

"Though our life was hard, we have a lot of happy memories. And I always had Ace at my side," she said.

"You two really seem to be close. Well, growing up together in harsh environments will get people close or kill them," Haruta said.

She smiled. "Yeah."

-x-

Ace looked at his dancing team. He was really happy; though he was sure the competition was hard. He was up against Ann and he knew that Haruta, Izo and Thatch were hard competition too. He hadn't told his group about Ann. It would be a big surprise, something he really looked forward to.

"You're really great," Ace said.

"Thanks, Ace. It's kind of weird to not be in charge. Marco isn't much of a dancer, so he let us decide the choreography and song."

"Well, I do have some experience with dancing and I always wanted to see if I could come up with some moves," Ace grinned.

"I do like our choreography. It's energetic and good."

Ace grinned. This would be so much fun, though he still had to think of his own dance. Ann would probably run with the first place there, since she was a great dancer, but he wanted to be in the top five himself. To prove to Ann he still had it in him.

"Well, that's enough for today. Tomorrow we'll practice one last time. I don't want you to dance the day before the competition," Ace said.

They all nodded and left. Ace stayed and sighed. So far he hadn't come up with a dance for himself or the song. He had to tell Haruta tomorrow what song he had chosen for the group and for himself. If only he could get a tip from Ann, but she wouldn't do so. Suddenly he smirked, having thought of the best song to dance to and he used the remaining time to practice.

-x-

Ann had dismissed her dance group too and was now helping Marco with the last part. She was amazed that he had learnt so fast, but she understood his determination. After all, seeing how Izo, Thatch and Haruta would react to him dancing so much better and to see the first division be this good, it was worth the hard work.

"You're a good dancer, Marco-kun. I'm sure all, but the two of us and Ace will be shocked," Ann said, as they finished for today.

"Ace will know too, yoi?" he asked.

"He knows how good I am and so he expects me to change your luck and give a great show," she said.

"Makes sense, yoi," he said after a while.

"A shame you don't like dancing. I would love to teach you more, even after the competition the day after tomorrow," she said.

"Who said I don't like dancing, yoi?"

"You do?"

"Maybe, yoi."

"Come on Marco-kun. I won't tell anyone," she pleaded.

"I like dancing when you teach me, yoi."

She blushed at his words. "I … I love teaching you. I mean … I just love dancing and teaching others to dance too," she said, her face completely red.

He chuckled. "Then I will wait for our next lesson, yoi," he said and left.

Red from embarrassment, Ann left the dance hall and hurried back to her room. Why was Marco such an idiot? They had a great time and she loved him as a brother and now he gave her that kind of compliments. She knew he always had refused to dance with Izo or any other, so why didn't he mind dancing with her? She buried her face into her pillow and groaned. Idiotic commander, she thought.

-x-

Ann was still annoyed, as she woke up the next morning. Marco's words had haunted her in her dreams and she didn't like it. Maybe she should talk to Whitebeard about it? She was sure she was not in love with him or so, hell when she thought about him, she thought about what a cool, strong and good brother he was. So why did his words haunt her?

Ace noticed his sister's bad mood right away and made sure no one bothered her. He knew what it was like to be the one making her blow up, even though you weren't the one she was angry at in the first place. She gave her brother a small and weak smile, eating her breakfast in a hurry and went to the office of Whitebeard.

 **Thatch:** I thought you said fluff, Didi

 **Marco:** How typical, yoi.

 **Ace:** I wouldn't allow it.

 **Me:** Huh? Jeez, you guys are so stupid sometimes. *rolls eyes*

 **Izo:** Don't mind them, Didi. They just read and don't think.

 **Marco:** OI!

 **Thatch:** What do you mean?

 **Me:** Just keep reading the story.

 **Haruta:** If you can't guess it, you have to read it. Can you readers see where she's going?


	3. Chapter 3

Second last chapter. Hope you have fun.

"What is it, my child?" Whitebeard asked, as Ann went into his office, looking at him.

"I'm confused. My feelings are quite a mess now," she sighed and sat down on the chair.

"So you come for my advice?" he asked softly.

Ann nodded and let a hand glide through her hair. She was silent for a moment, trying to figure out how to tell what was going on in her mind.

"Last night, as Marco and I were finishing the last part of his personal dance, we talk about how I thought it was a shame he didn't like dancing. He told me he loved to be taught by me and he would love to have more lessons. It was the way he said it that makes me confused. It haunted my dreams. Marco is my brother and that is all I feel for him," she said, hoping it made sense to him.

Whitebeard was silent for a moment. He could see why she was confused and had no clue what to do. He gazed at her. She was so young, intelligent, passionate and beautiful. She had probably no experience with love and that would make her feel insecure. He wondered what Marco was up to or if she had misinterpreted his intention.

"You should ask Marco what he meant last night. Say to him that his words and how he said it confuses you. I'm sure he'll tell you exactly what he means," Whitebeard said after a while.

"I guess you're right, Oyaji. I just … I don't want to hurt him," she said.

He chuckled. "Don't worry. Marco can handle it."

She nodded and left the office. Whitebeard was right. She had to talk to Marco, though she dreaded it somehow. Well, better get over with it. Tomorrow was the competition and she couldn't have her thoughts disturbing her. So she found herself outside his room, already knocking on the door. She entered, as he asked her to.

"Hey Ann. What's up, yoi?" he asked.

"I want to talk to you about last night. Your words and the way you said them confuses me. Are you serious about dancing lessons or is there more to it?" she asked.

He raised a brow and gestured her to sit on his bed, since he didn't have another chair. She did so, looking at him, waiting for his answer, as he sat next to her.

"I sure made you confused, didn't I, yoi?"

She nodded.

"Sorry, Ann. What I meant is that I want to learn how to dance more than just for this month. And I want you to be my teacher. Mostly because you're a great teacher, but also because you don't mock me for it. You're good and got patience. Izo actually tried once, but he gave up, yoi."

She sighed in relief. "I would be honored to teach you, Marco."

"Then it's settled. Every second evening, you will teach me, yoi."

She chuckled and puffed him. "Make sure not to forget."

He grinned to her. "I won't, yoi."

"Rest for today. You have the moves and you're good. I don't want any of us to dance today. I want you to relax and not think about the competition," she said.

"Sure, leader, yoi," he teased her.

Shaking her head, she left him, a burden taken from her shoulder. Thank heaven she didn't have to deal with love. It scared her, though Ace had often said that she was desirable for many men. Not only because she was beautiful, but she also had grace, intelligence, strength and passion. Still, just the thought of love made her feel insecure and she didn't like it.

-x-

The day had come and the crew was scattered on deck. Some still had chores, but most was sitting around or on the roof of the cabin or in the mast. All dancers were gathered together with their commander. Ann was confident that they would get among the top five. She knew how good they were and the others had said they were much better than anyone else, but Izo's, Thatch's and Haruta's dancers.

"Nervous?" Ace asked her.

"Never," she grinned.

He leaned closer to her. "Should we later show them how good you and I are together?" he whispered.

Ann smiled and nodded. That was a really great idea and it would shock the crew more. She gazed at Whitebeard, who told the rules and he then pulled out a number. 10. She watched the dancers and though they had some moves, they were even worse than Dadan. She didn't chuckle, but clapped, as they had danced, fearing how bad the others in that division then were.

As Haruta's dancers were up, she followed their moves with big interest. They were actually good and she had to admit that it must be because Haruta was their musician and knew about music. His group was followed by Namur's group, which were also good. Izo followed and then Thatch. Ann could now see why Izo, Haruta and Thatch had shared top 3 for a long time. They were really good.

Ace grinned encouraging, as his dancers were up. Ann smirked as she saw their start and even more as the crew gasps, while they were dancing. The movements were complex and elegant. Ace really had done a great job and Ann gave him an impressed nod, to which he gave her a big grin.

As if fate played with them, Ace had been the second left, leaving Marco's group to end the dance group competition. Ann gave each of the others a big encouraging smile, before she readied herself in the center. As the music started, the group was standing still for the first ten seconds, before they broke into a dance, building up tension. Ace was grinning, as all just stared at the group with wide open jaws. Marco, who hadn't been when the group practiced, was really impressed and happy he had let Ann taking care of it.

Cheers were to be heard as they were finished. Ann panted slightly, while the rest sat down, not being used to such a fast pace, even though they had practiced hard for an hour every day. Ann lifted her head, looking at Marco first, before she looked at Izo, Thatch and Haruta, all three looking impressed and slight worried, just as when Ace's group had danced. They left the dance field and got something to drink.

"That was so awesome Ann. Complicated, yet beautiful, just as you," Ace grinned.

"Thanks, Ace. You did well too. Your choreography was wonderful," she said.

"Yeah, but not as good as yours," he said.

"Wait, what? Are you telling me that it was Ann's choreography and that Marco didn't cheat?" Izo said.

"Yes," Ace replied.

"No way," Thatch said, while Ann chuckled.

"Sorry for keeping you guys in the dark, but dancing is my passion. Before joining I participated in many dance tournaments or contest, winning almost every time," she said.

Silence felt over Izo, Thatch and Haruta, while Marco came towards them. He was smirking, loving to see his brothers so lost. They always felt so confident in winning this and so it was sometimes good to pick them down from their cockiness. Sure they were good, but the never ending teasing about Marco having good dancers and always messed up at those contest was getting annoyed. Now he got some help and if Ann really would teach him to dance, he would be happy.

"You did well, Ann. That was really impressive, yoi," Marco said.

Ann smiled to him. "Thanks, commander. Now show them just what you've learnt," she grinned and he nodded.

 **Thatch:** Oh. So that's what you were planning. I get it.

 **Marco:** Are you sure you get it, yoi?

 **Thatch:** Hey, I'm not stupid.

 **Haruta:** Aside for that, I would say this do sound like something would happen, if we ever were to have such contest.

 **Ace:** Yeah. I like how you all were kept in the dark.

 **Izo:** Very close to what could happen.

 **Ace:** Still, I don't dance.

 **Haruta:** Why not?

 **Me:** Doesn't matter now. Though dancing is a good way to make your body more flexible.

 **Ace:** Oh.. Well maybe I should start to learn how to ... *zzzz*

 **Haruta:** And here we go. Nighty bro.

 **Izo:** Now I would suggest such contest to Oyaji.

 **Thatch:** Like hell I would have time for it.

 **Marco:** Let's not. Didi, just put the next chapter up so we and the readers can read who will win, yoi.

 **Ace:** *jolts up* Review and I might do it.


	4. Chapter 4

And the last chapter. Are you curious to know who won?

The commanders were up next and Ann was really eager to see their personal and individual dance. While waiting for it to begin, her and Ace had asked Whitebeard if they could do a special dance after all the commanders had finished and before announcing the winners. Whitebeard had smiled and said yes, leaving the teens smirking and happy.

Ace was number third and so he had the chance to get a break afterwards, but not after amazing the crew and make some whistle and yelling after him. Ann knew her brother was sexy (not for her) and so she wasn't even surprised that most here thought so too. She had received the same treatment when she danced.

"Ace is amazing. You two are taking this to a whole new level," Izo said to Ann.

"We always danced together. It was our thing as children and just for fun. Our special moments, when we weren't running from or fighting wild animals, when we weren't kicking outlaws asses, when we weren't stealing, when we weren't training with each other or Jiji or when we didn't feel like playing," she said.

"Say what? Fighting or running from wild animals? Kicking outlaws asses? Stealing? Training? And you did manage to fit in playing and dancing? What kind of childhood did you have?" Thatch squeezed.

"The weirdest, but it was more pleasant after Luffy came around," Ace said, as he came to them.

"Yeah. Luffy became the sun in our dark life," Ann smiled.

"Dark life? Did he come, when you were teens?" Haruta asked.

"No. We were 11," Ace said.

"WHAT?" the trio screeched.

Ann chuckled. "Yeah we had a messed up childhood, but we wouldn't be as strong as we are with a normal childhood," she said.

They were about to say more, as it was announced that Marco was the next dancer. Ace, Haruta, Izo and Thatch turned their heads and looked at the dancing area, where Marco had taken position. Ann was slowly punching her tight lightly to the beat and smiled, as Marco started to dance. He didn't get off tune and he was concentrating, yet he seemed to enjoy himself. Next to her, Ace hummed impressed, while Thatch, Izo and Haruta just stood there, jaws open.

She chuckled, but didn't let her eyes of Marco. He was actually good and he didn't miss much. She was proud of her skills to teach others and she was proud that Marco really wanted to get taught by her. She had the patience and calmness he needed to learn.

As he was finished, the cheering and the applause didn't end fast. Marco was panting lightly, looking at Whitebeard for a few seconds, before he left the stage and went straight to Ann. His eyes were glowing and she smiled and nodded to him. Silently telling him she was proud of his performance. He took the water and drank, knowing his brothers were still too stunned by his performance. He could see it in their eyes. Ace was grinning brightly and with a knowing smile on his face, not really surprised.

"That was beautiful," Izo sighed, as he gained his composure again.

"Wow Marco, you're a good dancer," Thatch whistled.

"Ann you're amazing. Teaching Marco is not easy," Haruta said.

"What do you mean? Marco has a talent for dancing. All that was needed was patience and understanding," she said.

"Wait, what?" Thatch looked at her.

"You heard me," she said.

"Let's just watch the others, yoi," Marco said, ending the discussion.

As Marco said, they watched the other commanders dancing too. Ann gave a few impressed nods, while other times she remained neutral, though Ace knew she was frowning inwards. Well this was just for fun and so she didn't mind that some had no rhythm at all.

As all had danced, they waited for Whitebeard to call the winners, but before he did, he gave Ace and Ann a nod and the two teens got onto the dance floor, readying themselves. All went silent, wondering what was going on. With a nod, the musicians started to play some random song. Ace and Ann started to move and soon all understood that Ann was no to be underestimated as a dancer. While Ace was good, she was way better.

"Wow. That's awesome," Thatch said in awe.

"They are on a whole different level than any of us," Izo said.

"Good thing they aren't in the same division," Haruta said, sweat-dropping.

The others nodded, while Marco smirked. Ann was really great and he had to admit that with Ace she was ten times better than with her group. He knew Haruta was right. If Ace and Ann had been in the same division, then they would have been making fools of themselves for thinking they would always be the best.

After the dance ended, people couldn't stop shouting, applauding and cheering. Ann and Ace grinned happily at each other. It had been too long since they last danced like this together. Maybe they should do that more often now? After all, now the crew knows it.

"This year was really entertaining and we got us selves some surprises. You all did a good job and I'm impressed by each of you. I will now tell you the top five groups. The fifth goes to Haruta's group, the fourth to Thatch's group, the third to Ace's group, the second to Izo's group and the first goes to Marco's group," Whitebeard said.

First there was silence, people not believing their ears. Thatch and Haruta had been thrown of top three. Then they started to cheer and tribute Marco's and Ace's groups. The two commanders congratulated the groups, Marco's eyes shining with pride at them. As Whitebeard got his children to calm down once more, he announced the top five commanders.

"Fifth we have Thatch, fourth we have Izo, third we have Haruta, second we have Marco and first is Ace," he said.

The same five commanders, but different places. People cheered and congratulated them, before the party broke out. Ann hugged her brother tightly and congratulated him. She was so proud of him. Then she congratulated Marco on his second place, to which he thanked her, because he knew he couldn't have done this without her help.

"Well, Ann. This means you have to teach us to dance over the next year. I want to take that title from you," Izo said.

She smiled. "You may try. And I will happily teach everyone who truly wants to learn how to dance. Not just for this event," she said.

"Put me on that list. I would love to learn more," Thatch grinned.

She nodded. "Now let's party," she said.

The others cheered and the party begun. Ann and Ace danced some more with each other or with Izo, Thatch, Marco, Haruta or just anyone that wanted to dance. They sang along and drank, having a great time. Ann and Ace didn't regret participating the contest. Well, Ace had no choice, but he could have done a lousy job. No, that wasn't him and it was not Ann letting Ace have all the fun in a contest like this. After all, her brother should not have fun without her and this had been fun. She looked forwards to next year already.

 **Ace:** YAY I won the individual dancing contest between the commanders.

 **Marco:** Well, if I did bother with it, I could weep the floor with each of you, yoi.

 **Thatch:** Noooooo. Why fifth? You're evil Didi *pouts and sulks*

 **Izo:** Haruta above me? Insulting.

 **Haruta:** I like that a lot *chuckles*

 **Me:** Someone had to pull you down from your dance ego.

 **Ace:** Way to do it. I like this ending.

 **Thatch:** Well, I do have a lot to do, so I might not have practiced as much.

 **Izo:** I probably wasn't feeling all to good.

 **Haruta:** Ah the excuses. So many of them.

 **Marco:** Sore looser, yoi.

 **Me:** Now, now. Don't argue or tease too much. I just thought it would be funnier and more unexpected this way.

 **Izo:** *is offended*

 **Thatch:** *is sulking*

 **Haruta:** *is amused*

 **Ace:** *is cheerful*

 **Marco:** So did you readers like it, yoi?


	5. Bonus

**So I've been searching around for dances for this story and I found some that I think fits the different characters and group dances. Just go to youtube and add these to them.**

* * *

 **Marco:** /watch?v=YTBFNfRDUDc

 **Ace:** /watch?v=1BnnNF4i3Ys

 **Thatch:** /watch?v=lSGPHgTzZt8

 **Izo:** /watch?v=krsa4IoNohY

 **Haruta:** /watch?v=wynM0plyBz8 (replace Luffy with Haruta and ignore the other characters showing up)

 **Ann and Ace:** /watch?v=NNR0TT8EeSs (replace Marco with Ace and Hancock with Ann)

~x~

 _(For the list below, look away from the fact it's known pirates dancing)_

 **1st division group:** /watch?v=QYYep8oJIs4

 **2nd division group:** /watch?v=JfDria9WAE0 &list=PL384CD364CCCA87A8&index=33

 **4th division group:** /watch?v=W6RPV3clBBc

 **12th division group:** /watch?v=GL7CykSMdmQ

 **16th division group:** /watch?v=ixxwEhMN-gs7

~x~

 _Bonus:_

 **Ann:** /watch?v=uchLRnSW-Tw (replace Perona with Ann)

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy those MMD's and if you do, then just search for more. There're plenty of them. Have fun.**


End file.
